I'll be home for Christmas...
by Emanya
Summary: Scalet's Christmas without Mr.Maxwell, set to the tune of "I'll be home for Chrstmas"


December 24th, AC 256. The Amazon River Basin, Brazil, South America, Earth 

To Scarlet Erin, being in the middle of the jungle was the last place she wanted to be… even though there were people all around, but there was really no one that she felt close to. She ran a hand through her bangs as she hung a homemade ornament on a banana tree in her room. Her eyes behind the glasses misting over slightly as she sang softly.

I'll be home for Christmas   
You can count on me   
Please have snow   
And mistletoe   
And presents 'neath the tree

She remembered all the Christmases she had spent in the tiny two-bedroom apartment on L2, though Mr. Maxwell certainly didn't have much of a paycheck and they had to stretch that around the year, he always managed to find something to give to Scarlet. Scarlet, as far back as she could remember, would always make him a gift, and give it to him with a hug.

She closed her eyes, remembering…

*~* 

Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light gleams  
I'll be home for Christmas   
If only in my dreams  


It was always a warm time in her life, Mr. Maxwell would wear the Santa hat, and they would either go out for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, or in later years Scarlet herself would make up a chicken, since the two couldn't even finish off a turkey breast. They would give gifts around a meager Christmas tree, but it would still be worth it, just to see all the beautiful lights and glowing orbs of glass that shimmered when the light struck them. However, her favorite Christmas time activity had nothing to do with getting stuff, it was beyond that.

Ever since she was seven, Mr. Maxwell and her had bundled up as warm as they could be, and tromped through the snow that brushed the colony to the park, where they would sit close together, sharing a thermos of cocoa. They would listen to holiday songs - not just Christmas, but also Hanukah, and so many other different holidays. Scarlet knew many of them by the time she was twelve, and her last year- the one where she was still 15, she actually got up, stocking-cap shining with all the colors of the rainbow and all, and sang with the group. Sang like an angel… 

The music meant so much to her, it was a source of inspiration and hope, because that's what the holidays were about… being together. Working together. Celebrating together, as one people. It didn't matter then what colony you were on, whether you were born on Earth, the Moon, or Mars, the color of your skin or what religion you were. It was about love, and peace, and hope. It was about your family. 

She was so thankful for Mr. Maxwell… she still couldn't bring herself to call him her father, though she now knew the truth… he was her hope, her inspiration, and her friend.

*~*

  
Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light gleams  
I'll be home for Christmas   
If only in my dreams 

*~*

It was dark when she left the hotel room, and walked silent miles outside of the town, looking up at the stars through what breaks there were in the canopy above. Finally, she came to the massive mountain called Bran, her Gundam, and shinnied up the side of the war machine, sitting up on his shoulder.

"They say home is where the heart is… I wonder what Mr. Maxwell's doing now?"

*~*

December 25th, AC 256, L2 Colony, 1 Temperance Ave, the Maxwell residence.

Duo Maxwell, the aged former Gundam pilot yawned as he stretched, getting out of bed, smelling the familiar eggs, bacon, and waffles that marked Christmas morning.

"Hullo Scarlet!" he yawned as he walked into the kitchen… too late remembering that Scarlet was gone, and Lyla was there… he blinked a moment, then grinned sheepishly as Lyla raised an eyebrow to him. The elderly woman rolled her eyes, and continued to prod the bacon.

"Perhaps you need to get your glasses prescription checked, Duo." She smiled slightly, kissing his cheek. "Merry Christmas, you have E-mail on your laptop."

Duo blinked…

"No one ever mails me on Christmas… cheap humbugs." He walked over to the laptop, sitting on the counter, and blinked at the address… 

"Err… Lyla, do we know a Funky Mango?" 

"What?"

Duo didn't speak as he opened the message…

Have yourself a merry little Christmas

May your days be bright!

Soon all of our troubles will be out of sight

Have yourself a merry little Christmas

Make the yuletide gay

From now on our troubles will be miles away.

Here we are as in olden days, happy golden days of yore.

Faithful friends who are dear to us, gather near to us once more.

Through the years we all will be together

If the fates allow.

Please, hang me a shining star upon the highest bough.

And have yourselves a merry little Christmas now.

I love you for ever and ever and ever (etc.)

Don't bother saving fruitcake. You know I'm enough of one J 

Love Always

Scarlet

Duo began to cry as he read… it was her favorite Christmas Carol that she sent them. 

*~*  
If only in my dreams


End file.
